Worthy
by Dream-chan
Summary: Being a teenager is never easy....especially when your parents are gay! Contains shounen-ai (Daikeru) and other things!! I hope u like ^_^


Author's Note:  
  
This is going to a ONE-SHOT!!!! My muses seem to be on overdrive and this is what popped out. I just love those fics where you see them as married with children and everything. This is AU which means that there aren't any digimon, but it's fanfiction so anything is possible. Before I forget, I want to apologize for any spelling/grammatical/plot hole errors, but that is what happens when you can't wait to post things!!! ^_^  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Adventures, but if I did we would see more than what they show over here!! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
Worthy  
By Dream-chan  
Rating: PG-13 (language and adult situations)  
Email: dream_chan@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
As he was trudging home from school, fourteen year old Dakemi Takaishi-Motomiya was trying to figure out a good excuse from getting the punishment he knew was coming. This was the fifth fight he's been in this month. He just didn't why people couldn't leave him alone. It was almost as if he had the words 'punch bag' written on his head. The small scuffles that he had before this one hadn't been that bad, but this time those dicks had gone too far. He knew that he had been the one to throw the first punch, but he didn't care. No one disrespected his parents.  
  
Then to top it off, the principal suspended him for three days for fighting, with the warning that he was going to call his parents. As if the day couldn't get any worse.   
  
  
As he saw his apartment complex come into view, he knew one thing.  
  
  
His dad was not going to be happy.  
  
  
Opening the apartment door, he heard the familiar clacking of the keyboard, which told him that his Dad was in his 'creative zone' and wouldn't be out for awhile. Silently he toed off his shoes in the entranceway and slipped quietly past the family study. Breathing a sigh of relief, he made his way to the room, carefully closing the door. Plopping down on his bed, he glanced over at his dresser looking at the pictures that sat on top of it. As always, his blue eyes fell on the one picture that meant to most to him.  
  
  
His Dad and Papa with him in the middle. His Family.  
  
  
Why couldn't people understand? Just because he had two dads didn't make his family anymore dysfunctional than some others he knew. Hell, truth be told, he was one of the few people he knew that actually lived with two parents.  
  
  
So engrossed in looking at the picture he didn't know there was another person in his room, until a calm voice said, "Heard you had a little trouble in school today..."  
  
  
Startled, he turned around to see his Dad standing in the doorway with one blonde eyebrow raised.  
  
  
Oh yeah, he was mad.  
  
  
"Yeah, but I handle it." Dakemi replied firmly, although he was far from feeling that way.  
  
  
"I'm going to need a little more than that so are you going to tell me what happened or do you want your sentence now?" he quipped, staring at the nervous youth.  
  
"Nothing but the usual" Sighing in the way teenagers do, Dakemi flopped back on the bed getting comfortable. " There is the group of guys who've decided that I make the perfect scapegoat. At first, it wasn't that bad. The name calling, the pushing, I could handle that..."  
  
  
"So what made it so bad that you start throwing blows today?"  
  
  
"Well, it began with the usual stuff, but then one of them started to talking about you and Papa..."  
  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
  
"How it was really disgusting for you and Papa to be together, and that I must really be a real shit, since I have shit packers as parents. Then he said that I should get used to getting my ass kicked since I was a faggot too." The teenager said quietly, not wanting to see the hurt on his father's face. Just saying those words made him sick.  
  
Hearing footsteps come closer to him, he looked up to see that his Dad come over and sit down on the bed next to him. Soon he felt the welcoming pressure of being pulled into a hug, and for the first time in six years, he didn't fight the embrace.  
  
  
"Dakemi...why didn't you tell us this was going on? We could have stopped this before it progressed this far." the older man mummured, brushing the copper bags away from the lightly tanned skin. It still amazed him at times how much Dakemi resembled them. With his coppery hair and bright blue eyes, one would think that by some miracle that he was their own flesh and blood. However, that had no bearing on how much he loved this child that came into him and his partner's life.  
  
  
"I know, but I felt that I could handle it on my own. Besides, I can't run to you and Papa everytime I have a problem." was the muffled reply.  
  
  
  
Takeru sighed heavily, pulling his son tighter against him, not being able to help feel a small pang of guilt from the pain their son went through. How many more fights would he have to go through just because of who his parents were? It was then decided that Monday, he would be paying the principal a visit.  
  
"Dad, can I ask you another question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Was it worth it?"  
  
"What was worth what?" Takeru replied, cinfused by what his son's question.  
  
  
With a faint blus riding on his cheeks, he clarified, "Was it worth staying with Papa all these years? I mean, how could you stand the teasing...the taunting..." the teen began rambling, before he was interrupted.  
  
  
"What me and your Papa have is everything to me. You are everything to me. This family is everything to me. Therefore, I would say that it was worth it...priceless even. Does that tell you how much it's worth?" he answered, hoping that was what his son was looking for.  
  
  
"You don't know how much. Thanks."  
  
"Anytime" Releasing his son, he got up from the bed and walked towards the door. Just as he was about to leave the room, he turns back and fixes his son with that look all parents give when trying to 'motivate' their children. "Now don't you have some homework you need to be doing?"  
  
"Yeah" Figuring that he would strike while the iron was hot, Dakemi asked, "Before I forget, is it alright if I spend the night over Niishi's house tonight? He wants to play his new X-box game."   
  
Not able to withstand the puppy-eye assault his son was directing his way, Takeru relented."Even though you are technically grounded, I guess you can start your sentence a little later." the man said lightly, soon to be given the bright smile that had been more rare nowadays.   
  
  
"Thanks Dad!"  
  
  
"Just make sure that your home before noon. Remember that we are having brunch at your Uncle's tomorrow, so don't be late."   
  
"Don't worry, there is no way I'm going to miss that. By the way, tell Papa that he owes me a chocolate cheesecake since I aced my math test."  
, he announced cheekily, already tasting   
  
  
"I will. Now get going, before I change my mind about this..." he laughed, closing the bedroom door behind him.  
  
A few hours later, found Takeru working in kitchen, cooking his koi's favorite dishes. For some reason he felt in a celebratory mood. Hearing the front door open, he smiled knowing that he wouldn't have to wait long for what he missed all day.  
  
"Hey gorgeous." A honeyed voice whispered, enclosing him in a warm familiar embrace. After all these years, it was still Takeru's favorite place to be.  
  
Turning around in his love's arms, he whispers fondly "Hey yourself." Placing a kiss on Daisuke's cheek, he turns back to the food on the stove. "So, how did the meeting go? Did you get the financing needed for the new restaurant?"  
  
"Of course." Dai replied, in that same arrogant manner he had when they were kids. Stepping even closer, he laid his head on his lover's shoulders, giving his cheek a small cuddle. "How was your day?"  
  
"The usual, although I had a pretty interesting conversation with our son this afternoon."  
  
"Oh really? What about?"  
  
  
"Apparently, there's been some people harrassing him at school."  
  
  
"For how long?"  
  
  
"About a month give or take, although this was the first time that we got a phone call about it."  
  
  
"Did you talk to him?"  
  
  
"From what he told me, they had pushed them too far and he finally let out all the frustration and anger that he'd been holding in..."  
  
  
"In other words, he kicked their asses." Dai said, in his trademark blunt fashion.  
  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
  
"That's my boy" Daisuke smiled, proud at the fact of his son standing up for himself. However the smile disappeared when he noticed the baleful look his lover was throwing his way.   
  
  
"This is serious Dais. The reason he got so mad was because they started taunting him...about us."  
  
  
"When you put it that way I guess you're right. I'll have a talk with him." the man said, walking towards the bedrooms, before a pale hand on his arm made him stop.  
  
  
"There's no need for that. Besides, he's not here."  
  
"Where is he?" he asked, moving once again to gather the blond in his arms.   
  
"Staying over Ken's with Niishi.", Takeru smiled, tilting his head up for another kiss.   
  
  
"So that means that we are alone?" Daisuke mummured, a mischeivious glint shining in his deep browns.  
  
  
Licking his lips in anticipation, Takeru began to feel the blood quicken through his veins. "All alone."   
  
  
Turning back to the stove, Takeru asked, "Are you hungry?"  
  
  
"What's on the menu?"   
  
  
"Yakitori, steamed veggies, tekka rolls-" Takeru was naming off, before a finger on his lips silenced him. Looking up, he was met with eyes that radiated equal amounts of love and lust.  
  
"Well I was kinda in the mood for a Takeru, with some hot lovin' on the side"  
  
  
"Ecchi!" he scolded, trying to hold back a grin.  
  
  
"Yep, and you wouldn't have it any other way." the redhead whispered against pale skin, pulling his lover even closer to him.  
  
"No, I wouldn't." the other man replied affectionately, looking deeply into his lover's eyes. "I love you Dai-koi."  
  
Pulling the blonde closer, Daisuke replied just as tenderly, "And I you, 'Keru-chan." They stood there for a few minutes, each just enjoying the intimacy of the moment. Finally Daisuke pulled away, giving Takeru a wicked grin. Grabbing his koi's arm, he started dragging him in the direction of their bedroom. "Now c'mon, you can't keep this hungry man waiting!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in another darkened room, a person sat watching his friend sleeping, loving the peacful expression on his beautiful face. In that moment, he decided that he would take the road less travelled. He would endure the harassment, the whispering and the stares. When he would be asked why, he would answer simply....  
  
  
Because he's worth it.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~OWARI~*~  
  
  
  
I didn't think it would take this long to get this out, but oh well....stuff happens!! ^_^ Anywayz, thanks for reading and if you would be so kind to review, I'll make sure Dai-chan gives you your own chocolate cheesecake!!! I think that's a fair trade ^_^ Don't worry, I'll rewrite this one day, but for now...  
  
  
ja ne minna-san  
  
  
dream-chan 


End file.
